Family
by Tenshia31
Summary: Chapitre 8 en ligne ! -FINI -Peut-on réellement se créer une famille sans danger après une vie de soldat ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Family**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Family_

_**Couple **__: Hum... surprise ! :)_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part les petits bouts_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 1 ***

**.**

**.**

_May, 212 AC _

Il était à peine 7 heures dans la maisonnée qu'un petit cri se fit entendre, en ce mardi matin du mois de mai.

_'Ousan (1) !

Un petit bout, d'à peine 6 ans, entra en trombe dans la cuisine, faisant circuler ses petits yeux encore endormis.

Elle ne trouva pas le dit « 'Ousan », mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'autre adulte qui s'y trouvait, et elle accourut vers lui.

_Daddy !

Le dit-« Daddy » la réceptionna avec aise.

_Iko-chan, tu es bien matinale ce matin.

Iko-chan, de son vrai prénom Koiko, regarda son père d'un air boudeur.

Ce dernier prit le temps de la regarder un petit sourire attendri sur le visage.

Ses cheveux, lui arrivant à mi-épaule, d'un châtain clair tirant que le doré, portait encore les marques de son sommeil agité. Les deux petites nattes, sur les côtés, n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, comparé à la veille au soir, lorsqu'il les lui avait tressé.

_Tu sais que Otousan n'est pas là. Il te l'a expliqué hier avant que tu ailles te coucher. Il est parti tôt car il avait beaucoup de travail en retard.

Koiko fit la moue, les mains derrière le dos.

Alors son « Daddy » descendit du tabouret, adossé au bar de la cuisine, et s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire à Otousan ? Je peux peut-être t'aider moi, non ?

Elle acquiesça vivement, puis, avec précaution, elle leva sa main gauche, le poing encore fermement serrée.

Et devant les yeux de son père, elle l'ouvrit pour y dévoiler une toute petite dent blanche.

_'Ousan, il m'avait dit que, quand, je perdrais ma dent qui bouge, le petite souris allait venir... Tu sais la petite souris qu'il y avait dans l'histoire que tu m'as raconté ?

_Oui je m'en souviens, et Otousan avait raison, lui répondit-il d'un air très sérieux. Par contre, il a dû aussi te dire que la petite souris venait uniquement quand tu dormais profondément, non ?

_Oui, il l'a dit.

_Alors, files vite la mettre sous ton oreiller avant de la perdre. Et ensuite, il te suffira t'attendre demain matin.

Son visage s'illumina et elle retrouva son plus beau sourire.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle courut vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

Il continua quelques instants à fixer la porte par laquelle sa fille avait disparu.

Sa fille, sa _toute _petite fille venait de perdre sa première dent de lait.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait vite grandi !

Elle avait 6 ans déjà, et il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait vu le jour...

Tout cela le rendait bien nostalgique.

Se reprenant en entendant du bruit à l'étage, il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il serait bientôt tant de partir. Alors, il finit son café d'une traite et posa sa tasse dans l'évier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, aprés s'être préparé lui-même, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

-_Sunshine_, tu viens déjeuner ?

Il chercha sa fille du regard. C'est alors qu'il la vit courir vers son oreiller et vérifier, sans doute pour la énième fois, que la petite masse blanche était, belle et bien, toujours là.

_J'arrive Daddy !, dit-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Pleine d'entrain, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle s'arrêta et lui tira sur la manche de son pull pour qu'il s'accroupisse.

A sa hauteur, il la questionna du regard, et, pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un gros « smack » sur la joue, puis elle enchaîna :

_Dis daddy, tu le dis pas à 'Niisan2, hein ? lui chuchota -t-elle à l'oreille.

_Nope. Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux.

_Enfin tu peux le dire à 'Ousan. Il a le droit de savoir, lui.

_Tu sais, je pense qu'ils le découvriront tous seuls, ajouta t-il en constatant que la dent qu'il lui manquait était une de celle de devant.

Instinctivement, Koiko ferma la bouche.

_Je sourirais pas.

Face à cette réponse, il émit un petit rire.

_Ce serait bien dommage, _Hime__3_.

Sa fille haussa les épaules.

_Bon allez, c'est pas tout, mais si on continue comme ça, on va finir par être en retard.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et partit vers les escaliers, en coup de vent.

Une petite furie, voilà ce que sa fille était !

_Doucement dans les escaliers ! J'arrive. Je vais réveiller ton frère.

Il se dirigea vers la troisième et dernière chambre de la maison. En silence, il poussa la porte.

_Irin-chan ? Il est l'heure de se lever.

Une petite voix grognon émergea de dessous les couvertures.

_Dad, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis plus un bébé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

D'une main, les couvertures volèrent dans la pièce pour découvrir le corps frêle d'un petit garçon âgé de 10 ans, avec une épaisse tignasse brune.

_Dadddd !

_Oh, mais mon graaaaaaand garçon est réveillé !

_Comment ne pas l'être avec ma petite sœur qui hurle dans toute la maison ?

_Mais dis-moi, tu sembles de mauvaise humeur, il va falloir remédier à ça...

En un saut, il s'approcha de son fils et commerça à le chatouiller.

_Daa... ddd.., nooonn, paa..s ça !, cria t-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

_Ah, ça va, je vois que ton sourire ne s'est pas enfui pendant la nuit.

Pour toute réponse, il lui passa la langue.

Le dit- « Daddy » s'écarta de sa progéniture et croisa les bras.

_Ca n'empêche que Monsieur Eiri est peut être un graaaaannnnnd garçon de 10 ans, mais, il n'en restera pas moins mon petit garçon à moi !, lui annonça t-il d'un ton grave. Alors, quoique tu en penses ou en dises, tu es et seras toujours en âge, pour moi, de me faire un bisou en guise de bonjour, affirma t-il solennellement, en faisant claquer son doigt sur sa joue, afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Et un petit sourire en coin, Eiri se leva et se pencha vers son père pour lui déposer un bisou... accompagné d'un petit coup de langue.

_Hey !

Puis vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le petit Eiri était déjà loin.

Nullement vexé, et amusé des taquineries de son fils, « Daddy » sortit de la chambre et rejoignit ses enfants à la cuisine. Avant d'y entrer, il effaça le sourire en coin de son visage, juste pour se donner l'image d'un papa outré et vexé.

_Bad boy !, dit-il en voyant son fils.

Eiri ne prêta aucune attention à son père, et continua de servir le petit déjeuner à sa sœur.

_Hey, petit monstre, t'étais pas obligé de me réveiller ce matin !

_J'suis pas un petit monstre !

Elle prit une moue boudeuse, et se tourna vers son père.

_Hein daddy que je suis pas un monstre ?!

_Mais non, ma chérie, n'écoute pas ce fils indigne qu'est ton frère, il ne dit que des bêtises !

_C'est quoi « fils indigne » ?

_C'est un grand garçon qui ne veut même plus me faire de bisou...

_Hey ! Pourquoi tu veux pas faire de bisou à Daddy !

Elle tendit les bras vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras sans hésitation, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Eiri leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_Sois pas triste, tu sais, moi je t'en ferais tout plein, toute la vie ! Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, t'es pas gentil !

Daddy finit de préparer le petits-déjeuner de ses enfants, et tous déjeunèrent sur cet air joviale. Puis une demi heure plus tard, avisant l'heure, « Daddy » jugea qu'il était plus que temps de se préparer, rompant toutes discussions.

Il aida Koiko à se laver et à s'habiller, tandis que Eiri s'occupait de... lui-même.

.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la voiture.

Koiko fut installée dans un siège à l'arrière, tandis que Eiri se plaça fièrement sur le siège passager, et, comme depuis quelques jours, sans rehausseur.

En effet, Eiri était plutôt grand pour son âge, et la réglementation en matière de sécurité routière autorisée les enfants âgés de 10 ans et plus et mesurant plus d'1m40 à s'asseoir sur ce siège.

Eiri avait toujours été pressé de grandir, rendant son « Daddy » nostalgique. Et alors qu'un jour, sur un trajet les menant à l'école, il avait demandé à Otousan, quand est-ce qu'il pourrait s'y asseoir. Naïvement, le dit « Otousan » lui avait répondu, du tac-au-tac, selon les règles établies. Le sachant, il ne s'était, alors, pas fait prié pour s'accaparer la place dès qu'il l'avait pu, au grand damne de son autre papa.

Mais malheureusement, et malgré lui, son petit garçon grandissait, si bien que l'année prochaine, il rentrerait déjà dans le cycle du secondaire.

Revenant au moment présent, « Daddy » finit d'attacher la ceinture de Koiko, et s'installa au volant. Et alors qu'il allait partir, après avoir démarrer la voiture, Eiri s'écria :

_Dad, on a oublié de donner à manger à Yuki !

_Ah oui, mince ! Tu y vas mais tu te dépêches !, lui dit-il en lui tendant les clefs.

Eiri descendit de la voiture, fila en courant vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Yuki était le chat de la famille qu'ils avaient adopté, un an auparavant, à la demande des enfants.

A leur entrée au refuge, ils avaient tous craqué pour ce magnifique chat de gouttière, sans doute croisé persan. Ce jour-là, en voyant le pelage noir, tacheté de blanc, Eiri avait déclaré naturellement que cela lui faisait penser à de la neige, et « Otousan » avait alors pensé au prénom Yuki, ce qui avait été voté à l'unanimité par toute la petite famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eiri revint vers la voiture.

_C'est bon, annonça t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

-Très bien. On peut y aller cette fois ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et ils prirent la route vers l'école.

**.**

**.**

***A suivre ***

.

.

Bon chapitre un peu court, mais bon c'est juste pour la présentation

Alors vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait ?

La suite arrive très prochainement. ;-)

1Petite abréviation de ma part pour « Otousan », soit « papa » en japonais

2Encore une petite abréviation de ma part pour « Oniisan », pour « grand frère » en japonnais

3Hime : Princesse en japonnais


	2. Chapitre 2

**Family**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family_

_**Couple **__: Hum... surprise ! :)_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part les petits bouts_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 2 ***

**.**

_May 212 AC - __Le même jour_

_._

_Vous n'oubliez pas que ce soir c'est Otousan qui vient vous chercher.

Koiko et Eiri agitèrent leur petit minois en signe d'acquiescement.

Arrivés devant l'école et une fois la voiture garée à un emplacement correct, ils en sortirent tous.

Un au-revoir bref et un bisou rapide, Eiri traversa la route, en prenant garde aux voitures comme on lui avait si bien appris, puis il se dirigea vers la grande cour.

Koiko fut, elle, conduit jusque dans sa classe par son père.

Au loin, il aperçut la maîtresse de cette dernière qui saluait poliment les parents.

Une fois dans la classe, il embrassa sa fille lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Et il s'apprêta à sortir de la classe quand on l'interpella :

_M. Maxwell1 !

C'était la maîtresse de Koiko, ce qui ne le surprit pas le moins du monde.

En effet, il se souvint, qu'un jour, lors d'un repas, Koiko leur avait dit, d'un ton naturel, que sa maîtresse « prenait un sourire bizarre » quand elle le voyait.

Ça l'avait beaucoup fait rire... Son compagnon, par contre, beaucoup moins...

Ce dernier s'était même étranglé lorsqu'elle avait ajouté que la maîtresse la complimentait souvent pour avoir un papa « si beau et si adorable » !

Mais un petit câlin avait vite remis les choses au clair. Mais pendant plusieurs semaines, son cher et tendre s'était, quand même, chargé, lui-même, du transport des enfants pour l'école.

Revenant à la réalité, Duo, de son petit nom, se retourna vers elle.

.

_Oui ?, l'interrogea t-il poliment.

_Koiko, vous a t-elle dit qu'à la fin du mois, une sortie au cirque est prévue ? Et, nous demandons aux parents, qui le peuvent, de se porter volontaires pour l'accompagnement.

_Ah, oui, elle m'en a parlé. Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas me libérer de mes obligations professionnelles.

Une sortie scolaire pourquoi pas, il n'était pas contre et il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il se souvenait comment il avait dû supporter la drague et les sourires aguicheurs de toutes les jeunes mamans célibataires ou non qui étaient présentes, alors ce serait, pour cette fois, sans lui !

_Oh... C'est dommage, nous aurions tant aimé vous comptez parmi nous.

_Oui, je suis désolé, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je demanderais à mon mari s'il est disponible..., ajouta t-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Son sourire niais s'effaça de son visage.

Le dit-mari n'avait vraiment pas du être tendre avec elle, la pauvre, songea Duo.

_Ah... euh... oui, … pourquoi pas... ?, hésita t-elle, n'osant, sans doute, pas lui dire non.

_Très bien. Je lui passerais le message alors.

Sur ce, il se détourna et sortit de l'école, non sans un sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

_14h45_

_Carmen, je prend ma pause !

_Ok !

_Tu préviens la patronne ?, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil

_Pas de soucis !

Duo se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant afin de récupérer sa veste.

.

Depuis maintenant 11 ans, il travaillait dans un établissement qui faisait bar et restaurant, ainsi que quelques soirées karaoké dans le mois.

Et pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à cela.

En effet, cela faisait 15 ans que la guerre était finie. Par mesure de sécurité, les ex-pilotes avaient tous étaient réquisitionnés pour travailler au maintien de la paix.

Pour Duo, ça avait duré 4 ans.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait autre chose.

Ce travail ne correspondait plus à ses attentes, de plus, s'il avait envie de fonder une famille, alors lui et son compagnon, n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres choix. Les horaires, la pénibilité du travail, l'éloignement, rien ne coïncidait avec la vie de rêve qu'ils souhaitaient se façonner tous les deux.

Alors ils avaient pris, tous deux, la décision, qu'un resterait au service des Préventers et que l'autre changerait de travail. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

.

Donc dés la fin de la guerre, les ex G-Boys avaient passé trois années à former diverses équipes qui partiraient sur le terrain au besoin. Qui pouvait être les mieux placés pour maintenir la paix, que ceux qui l'avaient activement favorisé ?

Puis du statut de formateurs, on leur avait attribué des postes importants, afin de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la police préventive.

Heero était responsable de la sécurité de toutes les bases appartenant aux Préventers.

A l'époque, Duo gérait les dossiers délicats avec Quatre. Ils étaient chargés d'établir des plans d'actions, et de gérer les pour-parlers au besoin, l'arabe excellant dans la médiation.

Quant à Trowa et Wufei, ils géraient les équipes, formées par leurs soins, qui partaient sur le terrain, en partant des repérages jusqu'au débriefing.

Toutes leurs missions étaient nettement moins présentes et actives que lors de la guerre, fort heureusement. Pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas l'action, mais un peu de calme n'avait jamais tué personne.

Après 4 ans d'une paix plus que durable, Duo avait estimé que le monde ne risquait plus rien et avait donc démissionné.

Il s'était alors retrouvé travaillant au service d'Hilde, avec qui il avait garder contact. Cette dernière avait, à la fin de la guerre, récupérer un vieux local abandonné et avait fonder son propre restaurant. Elle l'avait retapé et en avait fait un très bel endroit.

Un changement radical pour eux, mais tout fonctionnait plutôt bien. Duo était même devenu, au fil du temps, copropriétaire, et ce depuis 4 ans. Cela lui avait permis de ne travailler que les midis et après-midis, facilitant la garde des enfants.

Il n'était réquisitionné que pour venir travailler, une fois par mois, lors des soirées à thème organisées par Hilde, afin d'y exercer ses talents de chanteur. Hey oui, Duo chantait !

Hilde, quant à elle, était présente plutôt le soir, bien qu'habitant au dessus du restaurant, il lui arrivait de venir de temps en temps dans la journée. Après tout, ce restaurant, c'était un peu sa vie.

Au niveau du personnel, Carmen faisait déjà « partie des meubles », déjà lorsque Duo était arrivé et gérer les plats en cuisine et venait aider en salle, avec un chef cuisinier. Puis, ils avaient embauché deux serveurs de plus pour assurer les week-end, et quelques soirs d'affluence en semaine.

Mais autant pour Hilde, que pour Duo, la place de propriétaire qu'ils occupaient, ne les empêchaient en aucun cas d'être en salle et de servir, comme le personnel. C'est d'ailleurs leur envie de bosser qui avait fait du restaurant ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

.

Une fois sa veste en main, Duo se se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

_Hey, Maxwell, tu passes le bonjour à ton cher et tendre ! lui cria Hilde à travers le restaurant.

Après un bref sursaut, il se retourna vers elle.

_Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça, tu déranges nos clients. Excusez nous messieurs, dames..., s'excusa t-il à l'attention des quelques clients présents.

Ces derniers se mirent à rire et il vit au loin Hilde lui tirait la langue, de façon très mature.

_Merci pour le soutien, les gars.

Le midi, les clients étaient principalement des habitués, alors Hilde n'avait pas peur de se permettre quelques remarques.

D'ailleurs, Matt, un des habitués, prit la parole.

_On peut pas lui résister, Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Matt était un homme assez mignon, il portait un costume, tout comme ses voisins de table. En effet, tous travaillaient dans l'immeuble face au restaurant, qui abritait une des plus luxueuses boite privée d'avocats de la ville.

_L'Américano_, du nom du restaurant, était réputé pour être un établissement plus que fréquentable. Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires du quartier y venaient tous les midis. Le soir, il ouvrait ses portes à une clientèle plus éclectique, sans doute, dû à l'ambiance musicale qui y régnait Une décoration recherchée, un espace de restauration aux couleurs chatoyantes, et un espace plus cocooning pour l'espace karaoké, permettaient de satisfaire tous les clients. Un petit patio à l'arrière permettait même aux fumeurs de sortir. Et avec tout ça, les clients avaient affaire à des serveurs plus qu'amicaux.

Bref, on s'y sentait bien !

_Et la solidarité masculine, vous en faites quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules.

Soupirant, Duo leur tourna le dos et sortit du restaurant.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc situé non loin de là.

Il sortit son téléphone et sélectionna le nom souhaité dans sa liste de contact.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha.

_Hello mi Amor !

_Yô2, Tenshi.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

_Ça va ?

_Oui, je suis juste content de t'entendre.

_Journée épuisante ?

_C'est peu dire... De la paperasse et des entretiens d'embauche. Tout ce que j'aime.

_Ah, vous allez embaucher ?

_Oui, depuis que Quatre est parti, c'est un peu la panique, ici.

_M. Heero Yuy3 paniquer ! Mais où va le monde ?

_Duo...

_Je plaisante, Honey.

Duo avait beau plaisanter mais Heero avait, quand même, beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

La vie qu'il avait construit avec Duo l'avait épanoui. Il avait enfin pu vivre et connaître autre chose que la guerre et les combats. Ses enfants avaient été une énième source de joie pour lui, comme pour son compagnon.

L'ancien pilote du Wing n'était plus un jeune garçon taciturne, prêt à tout pour remplir sa mission. Aujourd'hui, il avait une famille. Et auprès de Duo, il avait appris à aimer et au fil des années, il avait appris à le lui montrer, non sans son aide et sa patience.

Bien que Heero se soit dévoilé au côté de son compagnon, il n'en restait pas moins un stratège hors pair si bien, qu'il avait été nommé à une poste important au sein des Préventers, au sein desquels il travaillait toujours. Il gérait la sécurité des différentes bases appartenant aux Préventers, notamment au niveau informatique, et avait sous ses ordres de nombreux équipiers. Il ne se déplaçait plus qu'à de rares occasions, déléguant ses responsabilités à des hommes sur place. Mais parfois il se voyait dans l'obligation de partir pour une base suite à des soucis que lui seul pouvait résoudre.

Duo reprit son discours.

_Au fait, Hee-chan, ta fille a perdu sa première dent ce matin, lui annonça t-il, sur un ton nostalgique.

_Ah, c'est bien... Mais comment le prend... le papa ?, lui demanda t-il, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_Te moque pas de moi !

Heero se souvenait du drame de la perte de la première dent de Eiri. Duo en avait presque pleuré et avait hurlé, à qui voulait l'entendre, que son petit garçon devenait un homme, et qu'il allait bientôt le perdre.

Heero avait mis trois bonnes heures à le raisonner, à lui dire qu'il avait le temps de le voir grandir, que non, leur fils n'allait pas les quitter de suite, et que non, aucune fille, n'allait le leur enlever.

Alors, il voyait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez face au discours qu'il allait devoir tenir face à un Duo hystérique.

_Pour te répondre, le papa le prend bien.

_Sûr ?

_Sûr.

Pourtant, Heero sentit une hésitation émanant de son compagnon.

_Mais... ?

_Je...

_Tu ?, l'encouragea t-il.

_Je pourrais avoir un câlin ce soir pour me consoler.

_Tenshi...

_Vi ?

_Bien sûr.

Puis, après quelques minutes de conversation, Duo dut mettre fin à leur échange.

_Hee-chan, je vais devoir y retourner sinon Hilde va me tuer.

_File vite alors, je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau ce soir !

_Tu n'oublies pas d'aller chercher les enfants ce soir ?

_ Oui, j'ai pas oublié. Tu rentreras tard ?

_Pour dîner avec vous, je pense. Mais s'il est trop tard, commencez sans moi.

_D'accord.

_A ce soir Hee-chan.

_Aishiteru, Koneko.

_I love you, me too.

Sur ces derniers mots d'amour, ils raccrochèrent et retournèrent à leur occupation.

.

.

.

***A suivre***

.

Alors cette suite vous a plu ? Encore un chapitre avec pas mal de détails... mais faut bien récentrer l'action !

J'imagine que beaucoup avait deviné qui étaient les deux protagonistes ?!

Entre le « Otousan » et le « Daddy », On peut rien vous cacher ;-)

1M. Maxwell, vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein !?;-)

2J'ai trouvé sur internet qu'au Japon pour dire bonjour (dans l'après midi) à quelqu'un qui nous est proche, le mot « Yô » faisait l'affaire.

3Hey oui, Hee-chan... Je peux pas les séparer ces deux là c'est pas possible ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Family**

**.**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part les petits bouts_

_**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci à toi Nezumibook pour ta review. Oui en effet, il va leur arrivera "quelques bricoles" (d'ici le chapitre 4 ou 5)... mais j'ai voulu dans un premier temps replacé l'histoire... pour peut être par la suite faire d'autres fics rattachées à celle-ci pour compléter l'histoire! J'ai suivi ton conseil pour les remarques, merci ! :)_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 3 ***

**.**

**.**

_May 212 AC - Toujours le m__ême jour – 19h05_

Duo fut heureux lorsqu'il posa un pied hors de la voiture.

A peine eut-il pénétré qu'une délicieuse odeur vint lui titiller les narines.

Silencieusement, il se déchaussa, posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Pendant que Eiri finissait de mettre la table pour eux 4, Heero tenait leur fille dans ses bras, qui l'aidait à surveiller le repas en le mélangeant de temps à autre.

Puis son compagnon leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Toujours avec Koiko dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers l'américain et lui effleura les lèvres d'un délicat baiser.

_Konbanwa (1), Tenshi.

Contre ses lèvres, Duo lui sourit tendrement.

Puis leur fille émit un petit rire face à la complicité de ses deux pères.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, _Sunshine _?, lui demanda t-il, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit les bras à son second père, qu'elle serra fort contre elle.

Duo entra dans la cuisine, et alla embrasser son fils sur le front.

_Assied-toi Tenshi, tout est prêt.

Sur ce, il posa sa fille sur la chaise à côté de lui et s'installa à son tour.

_Ça sent délicieusement bon.

Heero amena les plats à table : brochettes de bœuf et nouilles sautées. L'eau à la bouche, ils purent enfin commencer à manger.

_Au fait, Tenshi, j'ai croisé Quatre.

_Ah oui et ils ont fini leur emménagement ?

_Haï. Hier. Et pour fêter ça, ils nous invitent à manger samedi midi.

_Ok. Je l'appel...

_Je leur ai dit qu'on apporterait le dessert, ajouta Heero avec un sourire.

_Je suis si prévisible ?, lui demanda t-il.

_Hum...

_Non, ne répond pas en fait...

La discussion alla bon train jusqu'à la fin du repas, chacun se racontant sa propre journée. Heero avait enfin trouvé une personne qui correspondait au poste. Duo avait enfin clôturé les comptes avec Hilde pour le restaurant.

Les enfants, quant à eux, avaient passé une journée comme les autres à l'école. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés, Heero et Duo n'avaient pas eu à se plaindre. Sans être les premiers de la classe, ils se débrouiller tous les deux plutôt bien, et surtout ils aimaient l'école. Pour les pères, qui n'avaient pas eu une éducation classique, -c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire-, ça lui tenait à cœur, alors ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour que leurs enfants réussissent.

Finalement, après un changement de vie radical, ils vivaient des moments de rêve. Pour rien, ils ne changeraient ce qu'ils avaient accompli depuis la fin de la guerre.

Un an après que Duo ait démissionné des Preventers, ils avaient tous les deux remplis les papiers pour tenter une adoption.

Le chemin avait été long et fastidieux mais un an plus tard, ils accueillaient leur petit bout d'un an.

Il avait alors choisi le prénom Eiri. Duo voulait un prénom japonais qui rappellerait les origines de son compagnon. Après avoir insister, Heero avait écouté son amant lui expliquant des choses qu'il savait déjà, à savoir que cet enfant était un magnifique cadeau que la vie leur offrait, une merveille qu'il chouchouterait et qu'il éduquerait, ensemble, selon leurs valeurs, le japonais avait alors eu l'idée du prénom « Eiri », qui signifiait « Joyau Éternel ». Duo lui avait répondu avec un magnifique sourire en guise d'accord.

Et quelques années plus tard, grâce à l'amélioration de la science en matière de conception et de grossesse, Koiko avait pu voir le jour. La science avait assez évolué pour pouvoir permettre aux hommes, notamment aux couples gais, de donner naissance à un enfant. Grâce à des dons d'ovules anonymes, un mélange des spermatozoïdes du couple et des modifications internes corporelles (2), un homme pouvait porter un enfant. Ce type de grossesse était bien plus suivie qu'une grossesse normale et l'extraction se faisait bien entendu par césarienne. Malgré encore quelques réticences de la population, Duo et Heero avaient pu bénéficier de cette aide. Et avec le soutien sans faille du japonais, Duo avait eu le bonheur de porter leur petite fille pendant 8 mois, ces mois durant lesquels il avait profité de chaque instant.

C'est donc en 206 AC que Koiko était née.

Pour elle, il avait également opté pour un prénom japonais.

… « Koiko »...

… « L'enfant de l'amour »...

Et oui, car même s'ils aimaient leurs deux enfants d'un égal amour, il allait sans dire que Koiko était de leur propre... conception.

Après le repas, Duo se chargea d'aller coucher les deux enfants. Après un brossage de dents dans les règles et une histoire de prince charmant et de princesse pour Koiko, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il y retrouva son homme dans le salon, qui leur avait concoctait un thé à chacun.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, la tête posé contre son épaule. Heero étira son bras et le plaça de façon à lui entourer le buste.

Après une dure journée, rien de tel qu'un peu de tendresse auprès de son compagnon.

_Au fait, notre fils m'a demandé s'il pouvait aller dormir chez Freya vendredi soir.

_Il veut passer du temps avec elle.

_Oui, sans doute. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus dans la même classe, elle doit lui manquer.

_Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

_Que je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients, et je pense que toi non plus, mais qu'il devait demander aux principaux intéressés.

_Tu as bien fait.

_On les verra sans doute demain en allant les rechercher.

Heero ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui embrasser la tempe. Après un long moment de silence, il reprit la parole.

_Duo-kun...

_Yes.

_Koiko commence à être grande maintenant.

_Euh... oui, enfin elle a 6 ans.

_Silence._

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça Hee-chan ?

_Silence._

_Tu aimerais avoir un autre enfant ?

L'américain ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vers on compagnon, vivement, peut être plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il resta un moment les yeux grand ouverts le fixant.

Le japonais émit un soupir discret, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit.

Il s'apprêta à se lever, mais l'américain fut plus rapide et lui sauta dessus. Ils retombèrent tous deux lourdement sur le canapé.

Duo enfouit son visage contre son torse, ses bras le serrant fort de peur qu'il parte.

_I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, ….

Puis, ses paroles furent bloquées par l'émotion.

Doucement, le japonais lui souleva le menton et l'interrogea du regard.

_Tensh...

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

_Excuse moi Honey, c'est... juste que, je ne m'y attendais pas, expliqua Duo, capable de parler de nouveau.

Le dit Honey détourna le regard.

_C'est moi, excuse moi, j'aurais pas du te demander ça.

_Hee-chan ! Arrête ça ! Te dire que ça m'a surpris, ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas !

Duo reprit contenance et un ton plus paisible.

_Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu me le demandes. Je te revois, il y a plus de 10 ans, où seules les missions et leurs résultats comptaient, et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes si je désires un enfant. Tu as évolué, tu as changé, tu t'es ouvert à moi depuis, et j'adore ça. Seulement, tu ne prends pas encore pour autant les devants pour certaines choses : tu attends patiemment pour me les avouer une fois que je te les ai proposés. Alors là, Hee-chan, quel plus beau cadeau tu pourrais me faire que celui-là... I love you, Hee-chan.

Pour toute réponse, Heero frôla ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Puis ces dernières se pressèrent naturellement l'une contre l'autre avec plus de conviction.

Duo eut l'audace d'entrouvrir les siennes, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et une danse langoureuse débuta entre les deux amants.

Leur petit jeu dura un moment, puis à bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin au baiser.

Ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux, souriant tous deux.

_... Alors, c'est... oui ?

L'américain se mit à rire.

_Bien sûr, baka !

_Hey ! Me pique pas mes répliques...

Heero se leva en un bond, ne lâchant pas la main de Duo, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir capturé.

_Montons, que je te montre que je peux être entreprenant moi aussi. Et plus que tu ne le crois.

Dans un grand éclat de rire, l'américain se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre.

_ Quelques heures plus tard_

Duo n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de son amant, endormi à ses côtés.

Il l'avait toujours aimé, il le savait.

Dés qu'il l'avait aperçu, la première fois, quelque chose au fond de lui, avait changé.

Quelque chose qui avait fait, qu'au fil du temps, il l'avait apprécié, jusqu'à lui avoué ses sentiments, un peu après la fin de guerre.

Le japonais ne lui avait pas répondu de suite, au grand damne de l'américain. Ce ne fut que, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, et qu'ils avaient parlé... longtemps... très longtemps. Enfin Duo avait surtout parlé, et Heero s'était contenté de répondre à ses questions.

L'américain se souvenait encore de la réplique de son compagnon :

_« Je ne connais pas grand chose en amour, mais, mon premier mentor m'a dit, lui-même, de toujours suivre mes émotions et ce que me dicter ma conscience. Alors même si, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas mettre un mot sur mes sentiments, j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'est la vraie vie, alors apprends-moi. »_

Une longue tirade, la plus longue que Duo n'avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche.

Un discours maîtrisé à la perfection que le soldat parfait (plus si parfait que ça déjà à l'époque) avait du travaillé et retravaillé avant de venir le voir.

Au fil du temps, leur relation avait évolué.

Et ce n'est que bien plus tard, que Heero avait pu faire une vraie déclaration à l'américain.

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux dans la chambre de l'américain, chez qui il avait plus ou moins emménagé.

.

_ **Flash Back**_

_ March, 198 AC_

Le film venait de se terminer que Heero éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande d'une main, son autre bras étant toujours emprisonné sous le corps de son amant, à moitié endormi.

Ce dernier s'étira de tout son long.

_Bouh, il était pas terrible ce film.

_Hn.

Il se retourna vers son compagnon, et l'interrogea du regard.

Il le vit hésiter...

_A quoi tu penses ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Heero se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

_En fait, je me demande quand ça a commencé...

_Hum ? Commencé quoi ?

_... Quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer.

Surpris, Duo le regarda dans les yeux, mais il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment.

Jamais Heero n'avait employé ses mots avec lui...

Jamais.

Alors Duo avait appris à attendre paisiblement le bon moment.

Il lui laissa de nouveau le temps...

Le temps de parler de lui-même...

Le temps de trouver ses propres mots.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Duo voulait entendre la suite.

_... Tu es toujours à afficher plein d'émotions.

Il hésita de nouveau.

_Ça t'arrive d'être triste, tout aussi bien que tu peux rire et te mettre en colère. Au début, je te trouvais même un peu énervant...

L'américain allait répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps que Heero apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et poursuivit.

_... Mais à force de te voir... évoluer et persévérer dans la vie... à mes côtés quelque part par la force des choses, à cause de cette guerre... Je pense que quelque chose a changé en moi.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du japonais.

_Je ne sais pas, à quel moment, être prés de toi, est finalement devenu une habitude pour moi...

Son sourire se fit plus intense.

_Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je me sentais seul sans toi...

Son regard, qui s'était perdu dans le vague, revint s'ancrer dans les yeux améthystes.

_Je crois que... Aishiteru, Duo-kun.(3)

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_._

Duo en avait été tellement ému...

C'était le premier « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait prononcé.

L'amour de sa vie lui avait fait une si belle déclaration, à un moment où il s'y attendait le moins...

Mais ça c'était tout Heero...

Un garçon qui s'était révélé être si... naturel quand il s'agissait de parler de ses émotions, après tout, il disait les choses quand cela lui semblait nécessaires et quand il en avait envie.

_C'était Heero._

_C'était Son Hee-chan._

**** A suivre ****

1« Bonsoir » (familier) en japonais

2Non je ne préciserais pas lesquelles...

3Petit clin d'œil à un épisode de_ Hana Yori Dango_ (notamment l'épisode 5 de la saison 2) que j'ai connu il y a maintenant quelques années et que j'ai beaucoup aimé... Ahhhhh les dramas romantiques !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Family**

**.**

**.**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1 / 3+4+3_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part les petits bouts_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 4 ***

**.**

**.**

_ May 212 AC – Le lendemain _

Le téléphone à l'oreille, Quatre sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'école.

Au loin, il vit Duo et se dirigea vers lui, tout en répondant à son interlocuteur.

_Les marchandises en provenance du satellite X-94001 arrivent demain matin. Tout est en ordre ?

_Silence._

_Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous organiserez le rapatriement et le stockage.

Silence.

_Dans les nouveaux entrepôts du quartier ouest, oui.

_Silence._

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Silence._

_Très bien. Je les appellerais dans la semaine pour connaître leur requête.

_Silence._

_S'il s'agit de ça, nous pourrons nous arranger. Nous pouvons nous permettre d'éventuelles embauches pour effectuer un roulement en plus.

_Silence._

_Oui. En attendant, je vous fais confiance pour le reste.

Arrivé à la portée de son ami, il lui fit un signe.

_Je dois vous laisser M. Seki [1].

_Silence_

_Oui. A demain. Bonne soirée.

Il raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche.

_Mais, dis-moi, il ne te quitte plus ce M. Seki.

_J'ai pas à me plaindre. Il gère la société très bien seul. Il me demande juste mon approbation parce que je reste le directeur, répondit Quatre en lui donnant une franche accolade amicale.

_C'est surtout que tu te dévalorises. N'oublie pas que cette société ne serait pas là où elle en est, si tu ne l'avais pas aussi bien prise en main.

_Si tu le dis.

_N'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà vu en négociation.

_Bref.

… Quatre n'aimait pas recevoir des compliments.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait repris la société de son père ayant le monopole de l'exploitation minière dans l'espace, en plus de son travail au maintien de la paix au sein des Préventers.

_Et sinon comment tu vas ?

_Très bien. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça. Tu te fais à ta nouvelle vie hors des Préventers.

_Oh que oui, plus que je ne l'aurais cru, d'ailleurs.

Et depuis maintenant un mois, Quatre avait décidé lui-aussi de démissionner des Préventers.

Il avait longtemps géré cette double casquette, mais avec leur nouvelle vie à lui et Trowa -car oui, eux aussi avaient trouvé le bonheur côte-à-côte-, cela devenait de plus en plus incompatible. Alors comme Duo et Heero l'avaient fait des années auparavant, ils avaient choisi eux aussi que Quatre démissionne des Préventers. Ainsi, ils auraient plus de temps pour la société, mais aussi et surtout pour leur fille, Freya.

Cette dernière était leur fille adoptive. Du même âge que Eiri, ils l'avaient adopté un an plus tard que lui, en 204 AC précisément, et ce sans aucune difficulté, grâce au nom prestigieux des Winner.

C'était une petite fille pleine de vie. Blonde comme les blés, elle avait de sublimes yeux verts et le teint clair. Ce petit air de ressemblance avait de suite fait craquer les deux papas.

Quatre reprit le fil de la discussion.

_Et toi comment tu vas ?

_Très bien.

_... Mais dis moi tu sembles d'excellente humeur... Une bonne nouvelle ?

_Ba tout va bien, voilà tout.

_Hum...

L'arabe le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

Et Duo n'avait pas envie de lui parler de la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec son amant sur leur volonté d'avoir un troisième enfant.

Il savait que, Quatre et Trowa envisageaient eux aussi d'avoir leur premier enfant naturel, en vain pour le moment. Ces échecs les faisaient souffrir autant l'un que l'autre, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

_Tu viens avec moi chercher Iko-chan ?, lui demanda l'américain, histoire de changer de sujet.

_Oui...

Ils dirigèrent, côte à côte, vers la classe de la petite, qui en sortit de suite, sur un rapide au-revoir à la maîtresse.

_Oncl' Quat' !

_Coucou ma puce.

Elle agrippa le cou de son oncle qui s'était penché pour l'embrasser, ce qui fit réagir son papa qui croisa les bras, d'un air faussement indigné.

_Et moi alors ?

_Mais Daddy, je te vois tous les jours, toi. Oncl' Quat', je le vois moins souvent.

Attendri, il embrassa sa fille sur le front.

Quatre la déposa au sol et, tout en discutant, ils allèrent à la rencontre de Eiri et Freya, en grande discussion qui, attendaient patiemment devant le portail de l'école.

Depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, Eiri et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans la même école, par le choix des parents, mais aussi dans la même classe. Malheureusement pour eux, cette année avait fait exception à la règle, alors ils essayaient de se voir et se parler dés que l'occasion se présentait.

_Salut les grands. Ça s'est bien passé à l'école ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent tous vers le parking où était garé les voitures.

Les enfants partis en avant, Duo se permit de chuchoter quelque chose à Quatre.

_Au fait, tu as recommencé les essais cette semaine ?

_Oui. J'attends les réponses. Elles arrivent normalement en fin de semaine.

_Croisons les doigts alors.

_Je n'ai pas fait de rejet cette fois, c'est déjà ça.

_Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien.

Stoppant leur discussion, ils virent Freya donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Eiri, qui la regarda avec de gros yeux.

_Allez demande !

Les adultes se sourirent quand ils le virent faire de gros yeux à la petite.

Qu'allaient-ils encore leur inventer ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eiri souffla et se retourna vers Quatre.

_Oncle Quatre ?

_Oui, l'encouragea t-il.

_Dis... Est-ce que je peux venir dormir chez toi vendredi soir...

L'arabe allait lui répondre mais Eiri poursuivit sur sa lancée.

_Et comme Daddy et Otousan viennent samedi dans tous les cas, je pourrais rentrer avec eux.

_Tu as tout prévu dis-moi.

Il le regarda d'un air suppliant.

Pour encourager sa demande, Freya insista elle aussi.

_S'il te plaît, papa, on sera tréééééééssss sage.

Quatre se tourna vers Duo.

_Vous êtes ok ?

_Pas de problème. Il nous l'a demandé hier.

_Bon j'y vois pas d'inconvénients non plus alors.

_Ouais ! Merci.

Koiko, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, tira sur la veste de l'arabe et prit la parole.

_Onc' Quat', et moi, je peux aussi ?

_Sweety,... Je suis désolé, mais t'es enc..., intervint l'américain.

_Ca me pose pas de problème, Duo. Et je suis sûr que Trowa n'en verra pas non plus... Enfin comme tu veux...

_Papa, te plaît...

Duo y réfléchit quelques secondes.

Il savait que Quatre était heureux en présence des enfants. Lui et son compagnon avaient suivi la grossesse de l'américain, et depuis, abandonnant l'idée de l'adoption, ils voulaient tenter le coup eux aussi.

Alors oui, Duo savait, qu'avoir à s'occuper des enfants était une source de joie, surtout pour Quatre, qui les gâter au possible.

Ce dernier avait été déçu face aux résultats négatifs qui se s'accumulaient, alors... si Duo pouvait lui faire cette joie.

_Bon ok. Mais tu ne me les pourris pas et tu n'en fais pas trop, hein ?, ajouta t-il à l'attention de l'arabe.

_Tu me connais.

_Oui... justement.

Pour toute réponse, Quatre lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

.

_ May 212 AC – Vendredi_

_Oui. Justement, M. Seki et moi songions à embaucher une 5ème équipe afin de mettre en place un roulement supplémentaire.

Quatre se trouvait dans son bureau en pleine discussion avec le chef du personnel du satellite X-94003. Ce dernier avait demandé à avoir une entrevue avec lui. Il parlait au nom de toute l'équipe et faisait savoir au directeur qu'aux vues de l'exploitation grandissante. Il savait que Quatre connaissait très bien les terrains sur lesquels ses hommes étaient.

Leur travail consistait à exploiter les astéroïdes environnants mis en orbite autour d'un satellite. Ces astéroïdes étaient riches en métaux précieux et terres rares n'ayant pas subi la différenciation planétaire [2]. L'exploitation se faisait sur des mines à ciel ouvert sur les astéroïdes eux-même.

L'arabe avait étudié tout cela avec beaucoup d'attention afin d'évaluer la rentabilité d'un tel projet, déjà en partie mis en place par son père. A partir des efforts de ce dernier, il avait su faire prospérer son entreprise en faisant construire d'autres satellites.

Toutes les opérations étaient grandement menées, mais le travail restait difficile pour les ouvriers et Quatre en était conscient. L'éloignement de leur famille, la pénibilité du travail, les horaires décalés restaient des éléments qui fatiguaient beaucoup ses hommes.

_Les voyages sur Terre seront plus fréquents.

Il s'arrêta un cours instant. A l'extérieur de son bureau, il entendit Trowa rentrer avec les petits. Ces derniers passèrent devant son bureau à pas de loup et lui firent un signe discret. Le français avait dû les avertir qu'ils devaient être silencieux. D'ailleurs, il vit son amant passer derrière les enfants, avec Koiko dans les bras. Après un sourire, il ferma la porte afin de le laisser gérer ses affaires au calme.

Revenant à lui, Quatre poursuivit sa discussion.

_Mais nous avons également un autre projet en vue concernant la production de propergol [3], qui pourrait s'adapter à celui-ci.

_Silence._

_Oui pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'un projet. Nous devons voir les derniers détails la semaine prochaine et le présenter en commission financière.

_Silence._

_De toute manière, je vous tiens au courant.

_Silence._

_Dans tous les cas, nous aurons besoin d'une équipe de plus sur le satellite.

_Silence. _

_Oui. Trés bien, M. Hunk. Je vous tiens au courant la semaine prochaine de l'avancement du projet.

_Silence._

_Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Il souffla un bon coup, sa journée était enfin terminée.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau. Entendant du bruit à l'étage, il devina qu'ils devaient tous être monter.

_Eiri, je mets ton sac dans la chambre de Freya, demanda la voix de son amant.

_Merci, Oncle Tro.

A son tour, il grimpa les marches. Il entra dans la chambre pour y trouver tout le monde.

Un matelas prôné déjà en plein milieu de la pièce

La veille, leur fille, plus qu'impatiente d'accueillir son ami, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'y déposer.

.

_**Flash Back ** _

_Freya, ma chérie, tu descends s'il te plaît. On va part..., annonça Quatre en passant la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

Mais l'arabe stoppa en voyant sa fille batailler avec un matelas.

Avisant la porte du grenier encore ouverte, au bout du couloir, il en déduisit qu'elle devait l'avoir descendu toute seule.

_Mais papa, viens m'aider...

_Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?, lui demanda t-il en s 'avançant dans la pièce.

Ils déposèrent le matelas au sol juste à côté du lit de la petite.

_Je prépare ma chambre pour demain.

_Tu sais qu'on a d'autres chambres ?

_Papa, on se voit plus avec Eiri, il peut dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît !

_Silence._

_On sera sage papa.

_... Bon ok...

_Merci, p'pa.

Quatre s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, et vit son amant accoudé au montant de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Sans commentaire.

_Je n'oserais pas.

_ **Fin Flash Back**_

_._

_Oncl' Quat' !, cria Koiko en courant vers lui, les bras levés.

_Salut ma belle ! Alors l'école s'était bien ?

La petite lui fit non de la tête l'air boudeur.

_Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

Sans lui répondre, la petite fille lui montra son genou rouge et tout éraflé.

_Ah, tu es tombée ?

De nouveau, elle réfuta.

_Ah... et...

_C'est Léo, il m'a poussé. Mais 'Niisan, il est venu et il l'a poussé aussi, ajouta t-elle, retrouvant son sourire.

_C'est pas vrai, dis pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça d'abord ?

_Ba, parce que j'suis ta sœur et que t'as voulu m'protéger.

_Pff, n'importe quoi !

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le soir venu, tout le monde fut couché.

Trowa alla souhaiter une bonne nuit à Eiri et Freya dormant dans la même chambre. Quant à Koiko, elle fut couchée par Quatre, dans la chambre face à la sienne.

_Bonne nuit ma chérie. Fais de bonne rêves.

_Bonn' nuit, oncl' Quat', chuchota la petite fille qui ne semblait pas rassurée.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

La petite sembla hésiter.

_J'ai jamais... dormi... dans un grand lit comme ça...

_Toute seule ?

Elle acquiesça.

_Tu sais qui est la dernière personne à avoir dormi là ?

_... Non.

_Ton daddy.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui juste là où tu dors. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ok ?

La petite acquiesça de nouveau et serra son doudou contre elle.

_Et si tu as besoin, tu peux venir me voir. C'est la porte juste en face de la tienne.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front puis sortit de la chambre.

Puis, il poussa la dite porte face à lui.

Il observa son amant adossé au montant du livre en train de lire un dossier semble t-il, les jambes repliées.

_Elle est couchée ?, en posant son livre

_Oui.

L'arabe vient s'asseoir auprès de son amant et se permit de l'embrasser.

Puis il se releva et se déshabilla.

Il enfila, à la va vite, un bas de pyjama et se faufila sous les couvertures, tout en pelotonnant contre son amant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_Ah. Un rapport sans grande... importance...

Trowa captura, avec sensualité, les lèvres de son amant qui lui avait échappé un instant plus tôt.

_... et qui peut attendre...

Quatre ferma les yeux et profita du baiser.

Tandis que Trowa passa ses bras autour de son cou afin approfondir leur baiser, délicatement, lui passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Petit à petit, Quatre rompit le baiser pour partir à l'assaut de son cou, ce qui fit frissonner son amant.

Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Quelqu'un avait frappé...

_Je crois qu'on ira pas plus loin pour ce soir, lui chuchota t-il.

Quatre regarda son amant qui retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

_Oui ?

La poignée s'abaissa, et la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Koiko, emmitouflée dans une couverture, serrant son doudou contre elle.

_Et bien ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Cette dernière resta prostrée silencieusement, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

_Iko-chan... l'appela Trowa.

Elle le vit alors soulever les couvertures et taper légèrement sur le matelas.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle marcha d'un pas plus que rapide vers le lit et y grimpa dessus.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se couchèrent, la petite entre eux. Celle-ci s'endormit vite, sans doute rassurée par la présence des deux adultes qu'elle connaissait.

_Et aprés, ce serait moi le papa poule. Vous m'en direz tant.

Trowa ne lui répondit pas, l'embrassant une dernière fois, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

.

.

*** A suivre ***

**.**

Voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur les circonstances de l'arrivée des 2 petits bouts, de même que pour Freya.

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que la fic tourne un peu en rond (j'avoue que j'ai peut être un peu trop développé)... L'action arrive bientôt !

En tout cas, je suis ravie parce que pour ce chapitre, j'ai appris plein de truc (merci Wiki ^^), comme par exemple la réelle existences de point de Lagrange (d'ailleurs un projet est en cours afin de dévier un astéroïde pour qu'il se positionne au point L1 (projet pour 2049) – bientôt un petit heero yuy va débarquer ! ^^)

ou encore, j'ai appris, qu'il y avait réellement une exploitation des astéroïdes

A la prochaine !

.

1 Juste un petit hommage à Toshihiko Seki qui le doubleur japonais (seiyū) de Duo dans l'anime

2 L'exploitation des astéroïdes se fait réellement aujourd'hui, et permet comme je l'ai dit d'extraire des métaux lourds et des terres rares. La différenciation planétaire est un processus qui s'active avec la radioactivité naturelle de certains éléments de la Terre.

3 Le propergol est un combustible qui fournit de l'énergie au moteur à réaction pour les fusées


	5. Chapitre 5

Family

.

.

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1 / 3+4+3_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part Koiko, Freya et Eiri_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 5 ***

**.**

_ May 212 AC – Samedi_

A l'extérieur de la maison, un klaxon se fit entendre.

_Ca doit être eux, vous descendez les enfants ?

_Oui !, crièrent-ils en cœur.

Quatre ouvrit à peine la porte d'entrée, qu'une petite furie lui passa devant.

Heero et Duo virent arriver vers eux leur fille. Coiffée de deux couettes, elle était habillée d'une petite robe « gris de lin » [1] accompagnée de petites fleurs brodées mauve.

_Daddy !

L'américain eut juste le temps de sortir de la voiture pour la recevoir dans les bras.

_Hello Sunshine !

_Hello Daddy !

Heero passa derrière elle et lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire tendrement l'américain.

_Alors tu t'es bien amusée ?

Koiko hocha la tête.

_T'as vu, j'ai eu un cadeau, dit-elle en tirant sur sa jolie robe.

_J'ai vu, j'ai vu, lui répondit-il en lançant un regard à Quatre -regard, qui se voulait mauvais, sans réellement l'être.

L'arabe, encore sur le pas de la porte, lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

L'américain posa sa fille au sol et rejoignit son amant qui avançait vers la maison.

_Qu'est ce que je te disais déjà ? De ne pas me la pourrir, non ?

_Ah... Hum, je ne sais plus trop. T'en dis tellement, tu sais.

Après une franche accolade, ils rejoignirent tous au salon. Et sur ces entre-faits, Trowa, Eiri et Freya arrivèrent et tout le monde se salua.

_Papa on peut aller jouer dehors ?, demanda Freya.

_Oui, mais vous ne vous éloignez pas.

_'Ousan, je peux aussi ?, demanda Koiko

_Si tu veux, Iko-chan, répondit Heero.

_Eiri-chan, tu gardes un œil sur ta sœur, intervint l'amércain.

_Pffff. Ouiii...

_Et avec le sourire, jeune homme.

Une fois les enfants sortis, la discussion put reprendre.

_Au fait, Quat'. Alors tu as eu tes résultats ?

_Et bien en parlant de ça, justement...

L'arabe jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui hocha la tête.

_Sally m'a appelé ce matin...

_Et..., encouragea Duo.

_Et il s'avère que...

_Quatre est enceinte, finit Trowa, visiblement impatient.

_Ahhhhhhh ! Trop bien ! Félicitations les gars !

Duo se leva et alla serrer chaleureusement son ami dans ses bras.

_Omedeto gozaimasu [2], leur déclara Heero, plus réservé.

_Par contre, par mesure de prévention et vu que les autres implantations n'ont pas tenu, Sally me préconise beaucoup de repos. Surtout sur les trois premiers mois afin d'éviter les fausses couches.

A la fin de la guerre, Sally avait exercé un moment ses fonctions de médecin au sein des Préventers, puis elle s'était dirigé au service de pédiatrie d'un des plus grand hôpital de la région. Elle effectuait quelques extras en continuant de s'occuper de ses amis.

_Et bien , tu te tiendras tranquille. Le stress de la Winner Corp basta !

_T'inquiète pas, Duo. J'y veillerais.

_Y'a intérêt !

_Tu sais, Duo, on l'a tellement attendu cette grossesse que je ne vais pas la mettre en péril. On le veut cet enfant, expliqua l'arabe, regardant son amant. Plus que tout.

Comprenant totalement leurs sentiments, pour avoir été également dans cette situation, Duo leur sourit.

_Bon alors, et en parlant d'enfants, la soirée s'est bien passée ?

_Oui, ça était.

Un sourire quelque peu peu moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Trowa.

_Qu'est ce qui y'a ?, demanda Duo, intrigué.

_Oh, rien.

_Tro...

_C'est juste que Freya a voulu mettre un matelas pour Eiri dans sa chambre.

_Et ?

_Quatre craint que...

_Hey ! Ils ont 11 ans. La puberté vous connaissez ?

_Ahhh, c'est ça !

_Tu crois notre fils dévergondé ?, demanda Heero.

_Crois-moi Quat-chou, ils ont peut être bientôt l'âge. Mais ils sont trop... _amis_ pour ça.

_Et juste comme ça, dans notre cas, notre amitié nous a conduit où ?

_Notre amitié... à toi et à moi nous a conduit à... aujourd'hui, et il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous... Quant à nos chers et tendres, ça n'a jamais été de l'amitié, n'est ce pas ?, déclara l'américain en lui dédicacent un petit clin d'œil.

_Hum...

_Et puis, Quatre, bien qu'il réagisse bien, ne lui donne pas d'excuse pour garder nos enfants à la maison, tout prés de lui, annonça Heero avant d'attirer son compagnon prés de lui.

_Bref, ce qui doit arriver arrivera...

Trowa, et l'art de tact...

Tous le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Puis remis de leur émotion, Duo changea de sujet.

_Au fait, Wufei et Li-Mei ne devaient pas venir ?

_Wufei si, répondit Trowa

_Li-Mei travaillait aujourd'hui, donc il viendra seul, finit Quatre.

Wufei était resté depuis la fin de la guerre au service des Préventers tout comme les autres g-boys. Travaillant tout d'abord avec Sally, celle-ci s'était plus orienté vers la médecine.

Se croyant attiré par elle, Wufei avait su par la suite qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie en qui il avait confiance et qu'il respectait beaucoup.

En 200 AC, Li-Mei avait été intégré au service des Préventers. Elle s'était vu attribuée un poste sous ses ordres de Wufei, qui fut donc chargé de sa formation.

Il avait, tout d'abord, été très réticent. Li-Mei s'était avérée être une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Pleine d'énergie, elle avait le don de se mettre dans de mauvaises situations.

Puis petit à petit, elle avait appris à se tempérer sous les ordres et les conseils de Wufei.

Face à cette volonté, Wufei s'était senti... intriguée par elle. Finalement, elle n'était pas si exubérante qu'elle y paraissait.

Au fil des mois, puis des années, apprenant à se connaître petit à petit, ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune : leur pays d'origine.

Puis un jour, ils s'étaient laissés aller à parler. Eux qui avaient, tous les deux, perdus beaucoup à cause de la guerre.

Li-Mei lui avait confié qu'avant la destruction de L5, elle s'était réfugiée sur Terre avec son petit frère. Un an avant la fin de la guerre, il était mort sous ses yeux lors d'une attaque aérienne des rebelles, où elle-même avait été blessée.

Plus tard, elle avait appris que cette attaque avait été commanditée par Oz dans le but de décrédibiliser les troupes rebelles dans cette région.

C'était au nom de son frère qu'elle avait voulu rentré au service des Préventers... pour ce frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu protégé, mais elle n'avait pas pu les intégrer. Elle avait mûri, elle avait grandi en nourrissant ses espoirs sur ces adolescents qui se battaient aux noms des colonies. Ses idéaux avaient évolué eux aussi. Cette soif de vengeance qui alimentait ses combats s'étaient peu à peu transformé en soif de paix. Lassée des combats, elle avait désormais ce désir de paix. C'est ce que son frère aurait voulu.

C'est alors que la guerre fut finie, cette paix, tant voulue, fut instaurée.  
>Elle avait alors pu intégré les Préventers.<p>

Wufei l'avait longuement écouté...

Il avait été impressionné par cette sagesse et de cette réflexion dont elle avait fait preuve.

Pris à la confidence, Wufei lui avait alors raconté : la mort de sa femme, Meiran la disparition de son clan lors de la destruction de L-5 sa rencontre avec les autres pilotes leurs erreurs ses batailles tout, il lui avait raconté tout...

La guerre avait fait ses ravages et avait meurtri les cœurs des rescapés.

Quelque chose les liait, c'était indéniable...

Puis, laissant le temps agir, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient longuement médité ensemble.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et les choses s'étaient faites naturellement.

Leur premier baiser fut échangé et une belle histoire débuta.

Comme prévu, Wufei arriva quelques minutes plus tard, escorté par Freya.

_Papa ! Oncle Wufyyyy est là !, cria Freya, lui ouvrant la porte.

Un « Maxwell, je vais te tuer ! » retentit du couloir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, les enfants avaient entendu Duo s'amuser à faire enrager leur oncle, en l'affublant de surnoms divers. Et depuis, eux-même s'y amuser.

_Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon Wuffinou !

Sur les rires de certains et sourires d'autres, Wufei arriva au salon.

Tous s'installèrent.

_Et ta cher et tendre va bien ?

_Oui. Elle travaille dur. Elle viendra nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Aujourd'hui, elle a pu se libérer un peu plus tôt.

_T'as pas honte de la faire travailler alors que toi tu te la coules douce ?

_Maxwell, je te permets pas. Et en plus, ça te regarde pas !

_Titiller la bête, elle mord !

_Duo-kun...

_Bon ok, j'arrête... Bon je vais voir les enfants, je reviens.

Sous les jurons de son ami, l'américain sortit de la maison.

La porte refermée derrière lui, il les chercha du regard.

Il ne vit personne.

Mais où s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

La propriété de Quatre et Trowa étaient bien assez grande pour permettre aux enfants de jouer et de se cacher à leur aise.

Il s'apprêta à les chercher quand au loin, il les vit revenir.

Il commença à descendre les quelques marches du perron, quand, tout à coup, il s'arrêta net.

Bien qu'ils étaient encore à une centaine de mètre d'eux, il put voir Freya soutenir Eiri, qui semblait boiter.

Puis, il remarqua que Koiko n'était pas avec eux.

… Quelque chose clochait.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, la frayeur le prit au cœur et il paniqua.

_Heero !, hurla t-il, à l'attention de son compagnon resté à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur, sentant la peur dans le cri de son amant, Heero sauta hors de son fauteuil. Le premier à l'extérieur, il fut rapidement suivi des autres.

Ils purent ainsi voir Duo courir vers les deux enfants.

_Eiri, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, leur demanda Duo, arrivé à leur hauteur.

_Koi..ko...

Les larmes aux yeux, Eiri essaya tant bien que mal de ravaler ses sanglots.

_Quoi, Koiko ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est ta sœur ?

_Dad !

_Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

Duo le prit par les poignets et le secoua, attendant sa réponse.

_Eiri, où est ta sœur ?

Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et avaient entendu quelques brides de paroles. Assez pour comprendre la panique du chatain...

_Où est ta sœur ? Je t'avais demandé de veiller sur elle !, hurla Duo, secouant de plus en plus son fils.

_Duo..., appela Quatre

… Mais Duo n'entendit rien... Il voulait des réponses.

Mais tous commençaient à comprendre et à redouter le pire.

Heero s'avança, se plaçant derrière Duo. Il l'encercla de ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes de façon à ce qu'il lâche leur fils.

_... Quelqu'un... l'a prise.

Freya, sous le choc elle-aussi, prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Sous le choc, l'américain lâcha les bras de son fils et ses jambes cédèrent. Délicatement, Heero l'accompagna au sol, le gardant contre lui.

Face à cet élan d'émotions et de souffrance, Quatre sentit une douleur fulgurante émanée de sa poitrine, -douleur qui venait des sentiments de Duo, ajoutés à ceux des petits.

Plaçant sa main sur le cœur, il souffla profondément, essayant de faire abstraction des émotions environnantes.

_Quatre ?

_Ca va, ça va...

Gardant la situation sous contrôle, Wufei prit la petite à part.

_Freya, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

La petite hocha la tête, souffla un grand coup et prit la parole.

_... Koiko était derrière nous. On jouait et... on l'a entendu crié... Quand on s'est retourné,... on a vu quelqu'un qui l'emmenait... Eiri a voulu lui courir après, mais il est tombé... Et puis, après,... y'avait plus personne...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Heero se leva.

_Quatre, tu restes avec lui, en pointant Duo du doigt.

L'arabe hocha la tête.

_Bien. Freya, tu me montres où ça s'est passé ?

A son tour, elle hocha la tête, pas très rassuré.

Trowa prit les devants et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. C'est donc, accompagnée de Trowa, de Heero et de Wufei, qu'elle se dirigea vers le portail.

Quatre, quant à lui, alla soutenir son ami, mettant sa douleur de côté.

_Mon Dieu, ma fille... ma toute petite fille...

_Duo, ça va aller. Ils vont la retrouver.

Doucement, Eiri s'approcha de son père.

_Dad, je suis désolé...

Tout d'abord hésitant, il poursuivit, sous le regard bienveillant de Quatre.

-Elle était avec nous. Je l'ai surveillé comme tu me l'as demandé.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de l'américain, hormis les écholalies soudaines.

_On va l'aider à rentrer dans la maison. Tu m'aides ?, intervint l'arabe.

Le petit acquiesça.

_Allez Duo, viens, on rentre.

_Non... Koiko...

_Ils sont partis la chercher... Ils vont revenir...

Sans qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit, l'américain se leva et partit en courant vers le portail.

_Daddyy !

_Non, Eiri, laisse le, le retint Quatre, alors que le petit alla partir à la poursuite de son père.

Une heure plus tard, Quatre aperçut les autres revenir. Heero en avant, marchant d'un pas rapide, Wufei et Trowa, ce dernier portait Freya dans ses bras.

Heero entra le premier, et sans un regard vers le salon, il se dirigea vers le bureau.

A sa suite, les trois autres rentrèrent.

_Alors ?

_Rien...

Wufei prit la parole.

_Nous avons fait le tour du quartier, demander aux voisins… Rien...

_Mais elle ne peut pas avoir disparu sans que personne ne l'ai vu ?!

_Hn... Et Duo ?

_Il est parti lui aussi à sa recherche...

_Et le soldat parfait qui est de retour...

Quatre n'avait rien besoin de savoir d'autre.

Le retour du soldat parfait...

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Même si ce dernier restait présent au plus profond d'Heero, il s'était plus montré avec eux depuis de nombreuses années. Mais il avait besoin de se forger cette carapace pour ne pas flancher, et ça il le savait aussi.

De nombreuses heures passèrent dans un silence plus que pesant.

La police avait été averti... Même si les ex g-boys étaient très sceptiques quant à son efficacité.

Elle s'était déplacée, pour que les policiers les interrogent...

Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ils le savaient très bien.

Alors ils firent jouer leur relation, appelant les Préventers, contactant les hôpitaux les plus proches, signalant l'enlèvement aux frontières. Des centaines de mails envoyés à la chaîne.

De même, tout leur proche avait été prévenu, juste au cas où.

Le soir venu, ni Heero, ni Duo ne firent leur apparition dans le salon.

L'américain était toujours dehors à chercher sa fille, alors que la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

Le japonais était toujours devant l'ordinateur.

Quant aux enfants, à bout de force, ils s'étaient effondrés.

Il ignorait où se trouvait Koiko, mais une chose était sûre, pour eux aussi, les vieilles habitudes allaient devoir refaire surface...

.

.

**** A suivre ****

**.**

1 Me demandais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bloqué sur la couleur de la robe... un détail qui peut paraître anodin... mais je sais pas... je voulais une couleur … parfaite, dans mon esprit en tout cas !:)

2 Félicitations (accentué)... pour des félicitations « simples », omedeto suffit.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Family**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family, Drame_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1 / 3+4+3 / 5+LM+5_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part Koiko, Freya et Eiri_

_._

_**Réponse aux reviews :** _

_Alinea63 : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 6 ***

**.**

**.**

_ May 212 AC – Dimanche - 8h42_

_._

Le lendemain matin, Heero débarqua au salon, un portable sous le bras.

_Des pistes ?

_Hn...

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.

Une liste s'afficha à l'écran.

_C'est quoi ?

_Des personnes qui m'ont menacé par le passé.

_Et le nom en rouge ?

_Un homme qui m'a menacé après un incident survenu en 194 A.C..

_Pourquoi lui précisément ?

_Sa fille est morte.

_Comment ?

_C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

_Hee...

_De toute manière, je compte m'en occuper seul.

Avant qu'il ne reparte dans le bureau, Quatre l'arrêta.

_Heero, stop !

Sans préambule, il le gifla de toutes ses forces.

_C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de l'arabe, le japonais se détourna et s'apprêta à partir, lorsqu'il le retint par le bras.

_On est tous fatigué ! Nous souffrons tous, alors arrête de te cacher derrière cette fichue carapace !

_Quatre.

_Non, on n'y croit plus... Ca pouvait à peu prés fonctionner durant la guerre, mais plus maintenant...

Il se retourna pour faire face au blond, une lueur étrangement brillante dans les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. Que moi aussi, je souffre... Et bien, oui... Mais ce n'est pas en me laissant aller que ça la fera revenir. C'est tout ce que je sais faire dans des situations comme ça.

_Va au moins le voir...

_Quatre... Laisse moi faire ces recherches.

_Duo n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

Heero soupira longuement.

_Il est dehors. Il n'a pas voulu rentré.

L'américain avait passé toute la nuit à l'extérieur à la recherche de leur fille.

Malgré les appels sur son téléphone -qu'il avait fini par éteindre sans doute-, malgré les recherches de Wufei et de Trowa, personne n'avait aucune nouvelle de la nuit.

C'est qu'au petit matin qu'il était réapparu. Il s'était alors assis sur le perron, trempé jusqu'au os, et ne cessait de regarder le portail, comme si Koiko pouvait le franchir d'une minute à l'autre.

Quatre était allé le voir plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas voulu bougé. Rien n'y avait fait. Alors l'arabe, lui avait sagement placé une couverture sur le dos.

Las, Heero se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il y vit son amant assis, les jambes ramenés contre son torse, grelottant de froid.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_Duo-kun, tu vas attraper froid à rester là.

Délicatement, il le porta et le conduisit à l'étage.

Il lui enleva ses vêtements trempés et le coucha sur le lit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Duo lui retint par la manche de son pull.

_Hee-chan, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ...

_Silence._

_Où est-elle ?

_... Je ne sais pas, Tenshi... Pas pour le moment. Mais je te jure que je la retrouverais.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, où il se rafraîchit, il retourna au salon.

A son entrée, tous les yeux se levèrent vers lui.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et récupéra l'ordinateur.

_Heero, s'il te plaît, laisse nous aider.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent.

Mais ils attendirent patiemment...

Et leurs patiences furent récompensées car le japonais se mit à parler...

_Lors de cette mission, j'étais chargé de la destruction d'une base. Un MS s'est effondré sur un immeuble, ce qui a engendré des pertes civiles... La fille de cet homme était présente... [1]

_Et comment l'a t-il appris ?

_Je ne sais pas... Et je n'ai pas chercher à savoir... En faisant ses propres recherches, sans doute, en piratant bon nombre de systèmes informatiques, pour finalement réussir à retracer des informations avec mon nom ?

_Et que s'est -il passé ?

Tout le monde sursauta à l'intervention de l'américain, que tous croyaient encore à l'étage.

_Quand tu l'as vu, que t'a t-il dit ?

_Quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu.

L'américain resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

Heero détourna son regard de lui.

_... Il m'a dit que je le regretterais tôt ou tard, répondit Heero détournant son regard de lui.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce.

Trowa choisit d'intervenir.

_Comment on peut aider ?

_... C'est le seul accident qui aurait un lien avec un enfant, ce qui aurait pu donné une raison d'enlever... Koiko...

Heero sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

_Je m'occupe de cette affaire, mais il faudrait vérifier toutes les personnes de cette liste.

Sans tarder et surtout sans un mot, tout le monde se mit au travail.

Heero occupa l'ordinateur d'essayer de trouver une adresse à l'homme qu'il recherchait.

Quant aux autres, ils épluchaient la longue liste que la japonais leur avait fourni.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les yeux rivés aux écrans d'ordinateurs,

En fin de matinée, Eiri et Freya firent leur apparition.

_Dad...

Concentré sur son travail, l'américain sursauta et se tourna vers son fils. Il ne réussit pas à lui faire plus qu'un faible sourire.

_Nous aussi on veut vous aider.

_C'est gentil mon grand, mais ça va...

_Allez, venez les enfants, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, intervient Quatre.

Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas de tenir le coup face à son fils.

Le châtain les regarda partir vers la cuisine, puis se remit au travail.

Soudain, Heero se leva de sa chaise et enfila une veste. Trowa le questionna.

_Où vas-tu ?

_J'ai une adresse.

_Du père de cette fille ?

_Oui.

_Je t'accompagne, annonça Trowa

_No...

_Pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, je viens.

.

.

Duo, Quatre et Wufei étaient toujours au salon, essayant de chercher le moindre indice, la piste la plus anodine qui soit.

Duo laissait à Wufei et Quatre gérer la liste qu'Heero leur avait confié, tandis que lui s'était afféré à des pistes plus larges, en cherchant toutes les affaires de kidnapping d'enfants qu'il y avait, dernièrement, dans la région.

Pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Soudain, Duo tapa des poings sur la table.

_Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Quelqu'un a du la voir !

_Duo, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Il soupira.

_Quatre, tu crois vraiment en la culpabilité de cet homme ?

_Si c'est le cas, fais confiance en Heero et Trowa.

_Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ?

_Qui que ce soit, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Quatre le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

_Je suis sure qu'elle va bien, et puis c'est une petite fille très intelligente.

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si...

_Duo, il ne lui arrivera rien. Nous allons la retrouver !

_Maxwell ! Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Poursuis tes recherches.

Wufei ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'avait pas forcément beaucoup de tact, mais il avait le don de lui remonter le moral.

Par ces paroles, pourtant si brèves, le châtain savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

.

En début de soirée, Heero et Trowa furent de retour.

Dés qu'ils eurent passés la porte, Quatre émit un hoquet de surprise, à la vue de ses vêtements et de ses mains maculés de sang.

_Hee..., tenta Duo.

_Ce n'est pas le mien.

Sans un mot de plus, il alla à l'étage.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le français, qui inspira profondément afin de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

.

_ **Flash Back**_

Arrivé chez l'homme, Heero frappa à la porte.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnants, ouvrit.

_M. Yuy ?!

_Où est-elle ?

Sans préambule, Heero empoigna l'homme et le fit reculer contre le mur qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

_Mais de qui parlez-vous ?!

_Où est ma fille ?

_Mais je n'en sais rien

N'en pouvant plus, le japonais perdit son sang froid.

Il leva son poing qui atterrit dans la figure de l'homme.

_Elle a été enlevé.

Le tenant toujours aussi fermement, il le traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger qui se situait juste à côté.

_Elle n'a que 6 ans.

Il le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui liait les mains avec ce qu'il put trouvé.

_Alors je vais me répéter et je déteste ça. Où est-elle ?

_Mais je ne sais pas, déclara l'homme totalement paniqué.

Un second coup de poing vola jusqu'à son visage.

_Je vous jure devant Dieu que je n'ai rien fait !

_Coup de poing._

_Où l'avez vous caché ?

_Ce n'est pas moi...

_Coup de pied._

_Écoutez, je veux simplement la vérité !

_Coup de poing. Coup de pied._

_Je ne...

Et alors qu'un énième coup allait partir, Trowa le retint d'une main ferme.

_Heero, stop. Laisse-le.

Comme s'il revenait à la réalité, le japonais le lâcha et se redressa.

Puis il se détourna de l'homme.

_Pour...quoi... moi ?

_Vous m'aviez menacé.

L'homme se reprit.

_Oui, mais... c'était il y a longtemps. Les choses ont changé. Même si je vous en veux encore beaucoup, je n'aurais jamais pu faire quelque chose à votre fille. Ce n'est pas ce que mon Élisabeth aurait voulu. C'est la guerre qui me l'a prise.

Heero soupira longuement, puis se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir.

Il releva difficilement son visage tuméfié et regarda le japonais.

_Je suis désolé M. Yuy. Vraiment...

Le japonais sortit de la maison sans un mot.

A l'extérieur, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_Andrew, c'est Yuy. Je veux que tu vérifies une adresse.

_Silence._

_Affaire personnelle.

_Silence._

_Je m'en fous. Tu le récupères comme tu veux ce mandat.

_Silence._

_Traces de lutte, fibres de vêtements -elle portait une robe mauve-... Traces de... sang.

Ces derniers mots lui furent plus difficile, mais il ne voulait mettre aucun élément de côté.

Il poursuivit.

_Tu envoies des chiens pisteurs dans la maison, tu la fouilles. Tout. Je veux tout. Je t'envoie l'adresse de suite.

Sans laisser le temps à son contact de rétorquer, il raccrocha.

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_._

Sans attendre plus, Duo se leva et se précipita à l'étage.

Il trouva son amant dans la salle de bain.

Le japonais se frottait vigoureusement les tentant, à tout prix, de faire disparaître le sang.

L'américain comprit qu'il était directement monté à l'étage, craignant sans doute que Eiri ou Freya le voit dans cet état.

Alors délicatement, il lui prit les mains et les nettoya méticuleusement.

Heero se laissa faire, il se laissa aller...

… Juste une petite trêve afin de repartir dans cet enfer... qu'était, actuellement, leur réalité.

.

.

***A suivre***

**.**

**.**

1 Là, je parle de l'accident survenu avec la petite fille et de son chien (Mary) qu'on mentionne dans Endless Waltz si je ne trompe pas...:S


	7. Chapitre 7

**Family**

**.**

**.**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family, Drame_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1 / 3+4+3 / 5+LM+5_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part Koiko, Freya et Eiri_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 7 ***

**.**

**.**

_ June 212 AC – Lundi - Une semaine plus tard - 19h_

_._

Ils avaient passé la semaine sur le terrain à éliminer individus par individus.

Ils avaient examiné les quelques caméras de vidéo-surveillance qui se trouvaient à proximité du domicile de Quatre et Trowa.

Ils avaient écumé tous les hôpitaux, tous les orphelinats, tous les refuges.

Ils avaient passé des tas d'appels, des annonces, envoyés de mails, des photos, …

Et rien, toujours rien !

.

Wufei et Trowa se relayaient pour surveiller le père de la petite Elisabeth, juste au cas où... C'était la piste la plus plausible qu'ils avaient exploré pour le moment.

Et il ne comptait plus sur la police, qui pour le moment ne leur avait rien apporté.

Quatre se chargeait de garder les enfants. Bien que voulant à tout prix aider leur ami, il ne devait pas trop se surmener avec sa nouvelle grossesse.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait redonner le moral à tous, en déclarant qu'il avait pu « sentir » Koiko, grâce à son empathie. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arriver de « capter » des personnes qu'ils connaissaient, qui ne trouvaient pas à ses côtés... Et là, il en était sûr, il s'agissait de Koiko. Dans tous les cas, il lui fallait une réelle concentration.

.

_ *Flash Back*_

Une salle sobrement meublée.

Des murs neutres -blancs.

Quelques tapis et coussins au sol -couleur safran.

Un homme au milieu.

Assis en tailleur.

Les mains posées sur ses jambes.

Le visage serein.

Les yeux fermés.

_Inspiration..._

_Expiration..._

_Inspiration_...

…

Quatre était en pleine séance de méditation.

Wufei lui avait appris, il y a quelques années, diverses techniques afin de mieux maîtriser son don.

Et là, il en avait besoin.

C'était vital.

Il voulait aider.

Il voulait la trouver.

Il voulait les rassurer.

Ces séances lui permettaient de se recentrer sur lui-même, de se concentrer et oublier tout ce qui l'entourait pour mieux se fixer sur un point précis.

Il inspira, puis expira longuement...

Il était, dans la même position, depuis bientôt trois heures.

Mais il restait serein, apaisé.

Il le savait, il était à deux doigts de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Alors il continua de chercher dans les méandres de son _Uchuu No Kokoro_...

Il partit loin... très loin.

Il était prêt à tout.

Et soudain...

Une petite voix dans sa tête...

Des sentiments confus au fond de lui...

De la peur, de l'angoisse, de la fatigue, de la détresse, du manque...

Mais aussi, et surtout, de la vie.

Une vague de soulagement l'assaillit.

Et enfin, revenant peu à peu à lui, s'éloignant de la source, il put ouvrir les yeux.

Rassuré, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Koiko était en vie, il en était sûr !

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_._

Ce jour-là, il avait couru jusqu'à son téléphone pour avertir Heero et Duo de cette bonne nouvelle. Duo lui avait de suite demander comment elle allait. Malheureusement, à cette question, il avait été incapable d'y répondre, son don n'allant pas jusque là... Il avait préféré également omettre les détails de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Elle était en vie, et c'était le principal !

Cette information avait eu le mérite de rassurer tout le monde.

Mais celle-ci les avait rendu encore plus à cran.

.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Heero et Duo, quant à eux, étaient retournés chez eux.

Tandis que le japonais faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur, Duo avait passé la semaine à faire les siennes sur le terrain. Ils avaient du fouiller toute la ville.

Sans aucun résultat, pour les deux hommes.

Bien que la nouvelle de Quatre les avaient rassuré, ils désespéraient de ne trouver aucune piste.

Ils avaient emménagé dans le salon et y avaient installé leurs ordinateurs, du matériel d'écoute et de localisation fixé sur le téléphone au cas où, des piles de dossiers contenant des rapports retraçant toutes leurs anciennes missions effectuées... toutes sans exception.

Des piles d'assiettes, de restes de plats cuisinés jonchés le bar de la cuisine, vestiges de leur repas pris rapidement, par la force des choses.

En ce lundi triste et pluvieux, -qui reflétait leurs états d'esprit, les deux ex-pilotes étaient installés, au salon, côte à côte, devant leur pc respectifs.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi la nuit précédente.

Des cernes sous les yeux, essayant de garder ces derniers ouverts, ils fixaient tous deux leurs machines.

Ils y étaient depuis le matin même.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Duo s'énerva et se leva en un bond.

_Bon sang, mais on tourne en rond, c'est pas possible ! On a rien ! Mais, bordel, qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?!

Le japonais resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo montrait son énervement.

Il regarda son amant se rasseoir à ses côtés. Dépité, il soupira bruyamment.

_Si j'avais su, ce jour là, on ne ser..., soupira t-il.

Heero le stoppa.

_Duo...

_Quoi, c'est vrai ! Je ferais tout pour revenir sur cette journée ! Tout pour retrouver ma fille ! Quel mal y a t-il à ça?!, s'emporta l'américain.

_Si ça n'avait pas été à ce moment là, on nous l'aurait peut-être enlevé à un autre. Qui aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ?

L'américain redressa la tête brusquement, comme si un éclair l'avait frappé.

Il regarda son amant droit dans les yeux.

_Toi !

_Quoi ?

_... Toi, tu aurais du le savoir...

Le japonais le regarda incrédule.

_Tu veux me jeter la pierre, c'est ça ? Et bien vas-y, continue, si ça peut te faire du bien...

_Tu n'as rien dit et rien fait, alors qu'une menace planait sur notre famille...

_Ce n'est pas la première fois... et ce ne sera pas la dernière... Et à l'époque, je ne vivais que pour moi, et donc je ne l'ai pas entendu comme une menace.

_« Vous le regretterez tôt ou tard », pour toi ce n'est pas une menace ?

_Dis moi, Duo, de toi à moi, combien de fois a t-on risqué notre vie ?

Face au silence de son compagnon, il poursuivit.

_Nous sommes des soldats, au cas où tu l'oublierais.

_J'étais.

_Même si tu n'exerces plus cette activité aujourd'hui. Là, ajouta t-il en montrant sa tête du doigt, tu le seras toujours au fond de toi. Nos souvenirs... notre passé sont trop ancrés en nous. Tu es et tu seras toujours un soldat malgré toi. Des réflexes comme ça, ça ne se perd pas si facilement.

Duo ne répondit rien.

_Tu me blâmes pour les mêmes idéaux que tu défendais il y a quelques temps. Combien de fois a t-on failli se faire tuer tous les deux ?

_Mais c'était nous. Ça ne concernait pas nos enfants.

Sa voix commençait dangereusement à trembler, mais le japonais ne se démonta pas.

_... Duo. N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments. Ça me fait quelque chose à moi aussi. Ne me considère plus comme celui que j'étais avant et durant la guerre, prêt à tout pour réussir une mission. Je ne suis plus celui-là. Alors, maintenant, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Que c'est de ma faute ?! Et bien, pense-le, si ça te chante !

_Si tu avais réglé le problème avant qu'il en soit réellement un, ma fille serait encore là.

_Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir perdu un enfant.

N'en pouvant plus des remarques de son compagnon, le japonais se leva et sortit de la pièce, emmenant son portable avec lui, laissant Duo seul.

… Seul face à ses peurs, à ses doutes...

.

Doucement, la nuit commença à tomber, mais il resta dans le salon, incapable de bouger.

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Sa petite fille lui manquait.

_Leur_ petite fille...

Réalisant soudain les odieuses paroles qu'il venait de lui lancer, il sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le visage entre ses mains.

Il le blâmait alors qu'il savait très bien que son amant n'y était pour rien...

Mais... il avait besoin de se défouler...

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le perdre lui aussi.

Silencieusement, ses larmes ne cessaient plus de couleur...

Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère devant tant d'impuissance, toute cette détresse devant le temps qui défilait, toute cette tristesse face à cette perte tragique...

A bout de force, il finit par s'endormir devant son ordinateur encore allumé.

.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un léger bip venant de son ordinateur.

Quelques rayons de soleil commençaient, à peine, à filtrer par la fenêtre.

Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et y jeta un coup d'œil au pc.

_Un message de Wufei... _

Comme tous les matins, il leur envoyait son « rapport » à la demande d'Heero.

_« N'a pas bougé de la nuit. Part travailler. »._

…

Et comme tous les matins, aucun changement.

Le père de la petite Elisabeth, que Wufei et Trowa espionnaient, à tour de rôle, -leur seul piste plausible- n'avait apparemment réellement, rien à se reprocher...

Rien !

D'un geste rageur, il ferma son ordinateur.

_Où pouvait-elle bien être ?_

_Qu'all... ?_

Brusquement, il se souvint de ses propres paroles de la veille...

Leur petite fille avait disparu, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire à son amant, c'était _ça _!

Fébrilement, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre et poussa doucement la porte.

Comme à son habitude, depuis une semaine maintenant, son amant se trouvait derrière l'écran de son ordinateur à taper frénétiquement sur les touches.

Face à cette indéfectible volonté, l'américain ne sut que dire.

Il le regarda longuement.

Ses doigts ralentirent la cadence.

Il se savait observé... Il avait du l'entendre monter les escaliers un peu plus tôt.

Doucement, l'américain se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

Heero se laissa aller contre lui.

_Sorry...

Imperceptiblement, il l'entendit soupirer.

Il n'avait rien à dire, il comprenait, tout simplement, qu'il puisse lui en vouloir.

Alors qu'il allait le lâcher et partir, il le sentit resserrer ses bras autour des siens...

_Serre-moi, s'il te plaît, Honey.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra tellement fort...

Ils vivaient, tous les deux, une épreuve très difficile, mais sur cet accord silencieux, ils se jurèrent qu'ils la surmonteraient ensemble.

C'était dur, certes, mais ils avaient, tous les deux, perdu leur _toute_ petite fille.

Doucement, Heero prit la parole.

_Nous allons la retrouver je te le promet.

.

Les recherches reprirent...

.

Une semaine de plus...

Deux semaines...

.

Côte à côte, leurs efforts redoublèrent...

Ils en étaient sûrs.

Ils la retrouveraient.

...

Puis un jour, …

Le téléphone sonna chez les Yuy-Maxwell.

Duo s'y dirigea et décrocha rapidement.

_Oui ?

Au fil du monologue qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du fil, ses mains se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

_C'est vrai ?!

Heero releva, instinctivement, la tête de l'ordinateur en entendant la voix hésitante de l'américain.

Il vit son amant raccrocher les mains tremblantes.

_Hee-chan,... C'était Sally...

La japonais le regarda, suspendu à ses lèvres.

_Ils l'ont retrouvé...

.

*** A suivre ***

**.**

**.**

Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents... Désolée !

J'ai beaucoup bloqué sur celui-là... je sais pas pourquoi...

Bref !

Je poste le suivant (qui est déjà fini) bientôt ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Family**

**.**

**.**

_**Auteur **__: Tenshia31_

_**Genre **__: Yaoi, Family, Drame_

_**Couple **__: 1+2+1 / 3+4+3 / 5+LM+5_

_**Disclaimers **__: sont pas à moi, mis à part Koiko, Freya et Eiri_

_._

_._

*** Chapitre 8 ***

**.**

**.**

_ June 212 AC – Mardi_

Une semaine...

Ils avaient passé une semaine d'enfer...

Une semaine à chercher, à ratisser, à passer au crible fin, à éliminer piste par piste...

Pour enfin...

.

__Hee-chan,... c'était Sally..._

_La japonais le regarda, suspendu à ses lèvres._

__Ils l'ont retrouvé._

_._

Duo ne tenait plus sur son siège. Il gesticulait, se triturait les doigts..., en espérant peut être que le temps passerait pus vite ainsi.

_Hee-chan, il est quelle heure ?

_Deux minutes de plus depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé...

_Et pourquoi, y'a des bouchons si tôt aujourd'hui ?

Essayant de garder les yeux sur la route, Heero posa délicatement une main sur celles de son amant.

_Duo-kun, calme-toi.

L'américain tourna un regard angoissé vers son amant.

_Hee-chan, tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

_J'en suis sûr.

Les larmes aux yeux, Duo se plaça la main devant la bouche tant il était ému.

Après avoir raccroché après l'appel de Sally, il avait vite annoncé la nouvelle au japonais.

Il s'était rendu compte que, sous l'émotion, il n'avait même pas demandé si Koiko allait bien.

Ils s'étaient habillé à la va-vite pour filer vers l'hôpital où travaillait leur amie.

_Hee-chan... ils l'ont retrouvé, ils ont retrouvé notre bébé, souffla t-il, osant à peine y croire.

Après tant de temps passé et de recherche, ils allaient enfin la retrouver.

_Qu'est ce que Sally t'a dit exactement au téléphone ?

_Pas grand chose. Juste que quelqu'un était venu la voir pour lui parler de Koiko, je n'ai pas trop compris... Je...

_C'est bon, Duo-kun, le rassura t-il. On arrive bientôt.

.

Et comme un tsunami, tout lui revint en mémoire.

La journée horrible qu'ils avaient passé chez Quatre et Trowa...

L'appel aux policiers...

Leur début de recherches...

Les pistes...

_L'espoir..._

… infructueuses...

_L'attente..._

_Le désespoir..._

Tout...

.

Et là, aujourd'hui, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir la serrer dans leur bras.

.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Heero se gara, et ils sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger au pas de course vers le service de pédiatrie afin de retrouver Sally.

A peine eurent-ils passés la porte, qu'ils la virent en pleine discussion avec un jeune interne.

_Sally !

Celle-ci se tourna vers eux.

_Ah, je vous attendais. Je...

_Où est-elle ?!

_Duo, doucement, tu es dans un hôpital...

_S'il te plaît, Sally.

_Venez.

La jeune femme commença à marcher dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivée face à une porte, elle les fit entrait dans un sas.

_Avant que vous passiez cette porte, je dois vous dire. Koiko est arrivée hier soir, en état de mal. Elle convulsait, elle...

_Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va beaucoup mieux. Son état est stable. Si vous voulez, je vous laisse la voir quelques minutes, pas plus, elle est encore très fatiguée, et je vous raconte après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Heero et Duo hochèrent la tête simultanément. Puis, elle demanda à Heero et Duo d'enfiler une combinaison. Sous les regards interrogatifs, elle se justifia.

_C'est une mesure de protection. C'est le secteur intensif de pédiatrie.

Sans en demander plus, ils l'enfilèrent, et Sally put les accompagner devant une porte de chambre, qu'elle poussa.

Pendant que les autres s'avancer dans la pièce, Duo resta pétrifié sur le seuil.

Il vit Koiko, allongée sur un lit, apparemment endormie, reliée à tout un tas de machines, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

Heero revint sur ses pas, et prit délicatement la main de son amant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Sally a dit qu'elle allait bien.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au lit.

Là, il observa la poitrine de leur fille se soulager légèrement. Et comme pour s'en assurer, il plaça délicatement une main sur celle-ci, accompagné de celle de son amant.

Sally prit la parole.

_C'est plus impressionnant que ça n'y paraît. Son état est stable, elle est juste très fatiguée.

Le silence se fit, si ce n'est le « bip » incessants et presque qu'agaçants de la machine qui mesurait les battements de son cœur. Mais, au moins, c'était signe qu'elle était en vie.

Le japonais, de sa main libre, effleura le visage de leur fille.

_Pourquoi ?

L'américain, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, se tourna vers Sally.

_Venez. Laissons-la se reposer.

Le voyant hésitant, Heero effectua une légère pression sur la main de son amant, -mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

L'américain se pencha vers sa fille et lui chuchota de douces paroles, que seul le japonais put entendre.

_Sunshine, papa revient.. … ... I love you so much.

Puis, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et se releva, décidé à suivre la jeune médecin.

.

Une fois dans le bureau de cette dernière, les deux jeunes hommes étaient à son écoute.

_Ce matin, une jeune interne est venue me voir en me disant qu'une petite fille avait été amenée par une jeune femme, -sa mère semble t-il. Et quand...

_Quoi ? Pourquoi elle est ici ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_Duo, s'il te plaît, laisse moi finir.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, les jambes du châtain cédèrent.

Il fut rattrapé de justesse par son amant, qui l'accompagna au sol et le serra fort contre lui.

_Pour...quoi ? Notre petite fille... Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? C'est pas possible...

_Duo-kun...

Impuissant, Heero le serra dans ses bras.

Puis, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bureau.

.

Patiemment, ils finirent d'écouter Sally.

Dans la nuit, les urgences avaient accueilli, une femme affolée, amenant une petite fille -qu'elle disait être la sienne. La petite est arrivée en état de mal, elle convulsait.

Après lui avoir fait les premiers soins, des analyses plus poussées avaient été effectué pour en connaître les causes exactes.

Les premiers examens ont déduit un gros coup de chaleur dû à, sans doute, une exposition prolongée au soleil, aux vues de la forte fièvre, de la déshydratation et d'une rougeur au visage, que la petite présentée.

La petite aurait pu repartir comme ça après qu'on l'ait soigné.

Néanmoins, une interne, ayant vu les photos de Sally déposées quelques jours plus tôt dans le service, était allée la prévenir.

.

-Après l'avoir reconnu, j'ai de suite fait appelé la sécurité, poursuivit Sally.

Cette dernière avait alors interrogé la mère, qui affolé, s'est mise à hurler dans tout l'hôpital. Elle avait du être sédaté et la police avait été averti. Cette jeune femme était à présent en garde à vue pour le moment.

_De ce côté là, nous n'en savons pas plus. On ne sait pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle faisait avec Koiko.

.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du bureau de Sally, Duo se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fille. Heero, quant à lui, se chargea d'appeler leurs amis pour les prévenir.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Trowa.

_Heero.

_...

_Heero ?

_Trowa, on est à l'hôpital...

_Koiko ?

_Hn.

_On arrive.

Il raccrocha.

Simple, net, rapide... comme ça l'avait toujours été entre eux. Pas besoin de plus de mots pour se comprendre...

.

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, leurs trois amis arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Ils tombèrent sur Heero, les mains supportant lourdement sa tête.

A leur approche, ils releva un visage cerné et fatigué.

Il regarda autour semblant cherché quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_Eiri et Freya sont restés avec Li-Mei, lui annonça Wufei.

De suite, Quatre prit la parole.

_Heero, Koiko...

_... est avec Duo.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Et il lui expliqua ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment.

_Sally doit revenir avec les résultats.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre de la petite rejoindre Duo.

.

.

Sally frappa à la porte et entra.

Tous levèrent la tête à son entrée.

_Bon, j'ai les résultats des analyses de Koiko.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux des pères inquiets.

Voyant qu'elle n'osait pas leur expliquer, Heero lui attrapa brusquement la feuille des mains.

...

...

_**PATIENTE : **__Mlle Yuy-Maxwell Koiko _

_**AGE :**__ 6 ans_

_..._

_**Symptômes **__: convulsions / mydriase_

_**Examens **__: Prises de sang / urine_

_**Résultat **__: Positif à la Benzoylecgonine (benzoate d'ecgonine) / Isomère : C16H19NO4_

...

...

.

Aucun doute possible.

Après avoir lu attentivement, le japonais rendit le document à Sally et prit la sortie d'un pas précipité.

_Hee-chan ?!

Duo n'obtenant aucune réponse de sont amant, son regard se porta vers le médecin.

_Sally ?

Elle soupira avant d'ajouter.

_De la Benzoylecgonine a été détecté dans les urines de Koiko...

_De la Benzo.. quoi ?

Trowa prit soudainement la parole

_C'est une substance que l'on retrouve principalement dans la cocaïne.

_Quoi ?! Mon bébé a été drogué ?!

_Selon les apparences... Oui.

_Et... Heero doit savoir de quoi il s'agit... Et il doit être parti retrouver cette femme.

_Silence._

_Je vais le rejoindre, annonça Trowa.

Il s'apprêta à sortir, quand Duo le retint par le bras.

_Laisse Trowa. Je me suis pas rendu utile jusqu'à présent, laisse moi y aller.

_Duo...

_Ca va Wufei. Quatre, je peux te demander de veiller sur Koiko ?

_Hm.

Après avoir embrassé sa fille, l'américain se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas.

.

.

Arrivé au commissariat, il trouva son amant en pleine conversation avec un agent. Il écouta la discussion en cours en s'approchant assez prêt pour être vu d'Heero.

-... domicile a été perquisitionné. On y a retrouvé un petit stock de cocaïne, assez pour une consommation personnelle quotidienne. Sur les papiers, cette femme vivait seule. Une information judiciaire à été ouverte par le parquet. Vu qu'il y a eu enlèvement d'enfant, et en attendant d'être entendu par les juges, elle sera mise en détention provisoire.

Heero acquiesça calmement.

_Puis-je la voir ?

_Bien que Préventer, vous n'êtes pas liés à l'affaire, je ne peux pas vous permettre d'aller dans la salle d'interrogatoires. Désolé.

_Écoutez M. l'agent. Je respecte votre code de l'honneur, mais...

Il se tourna vers Duo.

_Cet homme est le père de la fillette kidnappé. Il a besoin de voir la ravisseuse de sa fille pour essayer de … lui pardonner.

Le policer sembla réfléchir, puis il regarda autour de lui.

_... Bon … je ne pourrais que vous conduire derrière la vitre sans teint... Je ne peux pas vous confronter à elle, ajouta t-il à l'attention de l'américain.

Sur ce, ils le suivirent jusqu'à une porte, où il les fit entrer.

_Je vous attend dehors.

Duo s'approcha lentement de la vitre.

Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait une femme maigre, assise devant une table, l'air perdue... Le teint blafard, les yeux rougis, des signes de sueurs visibles, elle semblait désorienté et visiblement en état de manque.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ce fut Heero qui prit la parole le premier.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Tenshi ?

_Silence._

_Tu avais peur que je fasse une bêtise ?

_... Je voulais juste... la voir...

_Silence._

_Hee-chan... Pourquoi ?

Délicatement, le japonais vint lui prendre la main.

_Le policier qui l'a interrogé m'a dit, qu'apparemment, elle aurait perdu sa fille il y a un peu plus d'un an. Elle avait le même âge que Koiko... Elle vit dans le déni. Elle n'accepte pas qu'elle soit morte... Pour elle, Koiko était, sans soute... sa propre fille...

_Silence._

_Je vais demander à ce, qu'exceptionnellement, l'affaire soit repris par les Préventers... Je veillerais personnellement qu'elle soit interné en hôpital psychiatrique.

_Non, elle mérite de...

_Chut, ne dis pas ça...

_Silence._

_Allez viens on s'en va.

L'américain suivit son amant calmement. En sortant de la pièce, il lui lâcha brusquement la main et courut vers la pièce adjacente. Il ouvrit la salle d'interrogatoire, et là, il la vit. Sans une once d'hésitation, il lui sauta dessus.

Il a toujours su garder son calme quand les circonstances le demandaient, et ce même si le feu bouillait en lui, mais là, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Cette femme, aussi malade soit-elle, leur avait pris leur fille.

Il la frappa autant qu'il le put.

Il voulait venger leur fille... il voulait se soulager. Il en avait besoin.

La femme tomba de sa chaise et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Heero le regarda faire. Il ressentit ce sentiment de soulagement lui aussi. Un peu plus fort à chaque coup.

Alors, il hésita. Pouvait-il l'en empêcher ? En avait-il, tout simplement, envie ?

En entendant les agents arrivés, sans doute alerter par le bris, il se ressaisit.

_Duo, arrête !

Les frappes prirent en vigueur.

La japonais l'enserra de force, parant les coups de son amant.

La femme, enfin libérée, alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

_Non je ne regretterais pas... C'est impossible. Il faut qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle a fait, annonça Duo, en se débattant comme un diable.

_Duo-kun, arrête. Pense à Iko-chan. Tu veux la revoir n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, il arrêta soudainement de se débattre.

_Hee-chan..., murmura t-il.

_C'est bon, ça va aller...

Duo relâcha prise.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Pris dans sa folie, il savait qu'il aurait pu tuer cette femme.

Il avait son sang sur les mains.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même, à ne plus pouvoir les retenir.

...

.

Koiko ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sally l'avait mise sous perfusion.

Heero et Duo lui avaient demandé si elle risquait de conserver des séquelles.

Pour faire simple, elle leur avait expliquer que la prise de cocaïne fait des dégâts car elle perturbe le fonctionnement normal des cellules chez un enfant d'autant plus, puisque c'est une période de construction des connexions dans le cerveau. En cas de prise de cocaïne, il y a des zones du cerveau qui normalement ne devraient pas fonctionner qui vont fonctionner à plein, et d'autres zones, qui auraient dû se développer, qui vont restées en sommeil. De plus, il y a des risques de dépendance.

Il leur fallait attendre...

…

…

.

_ June 212 AC_

_ Quelques jours plus tard_

Une petite fille qui ouvre les yeux fébrilement.

Des murs blancs...

Des « bip bip » agaçants...

Un respiration régulière à ses côtés.

_... D..

Des difficultés à parler..

Elle releva la tête, pour y apercevoir, Duo à ses côtés lui tenant la main. Heero dormait un peu plus loin avec Eiri dans les bras. Ce dernier l'observait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se leva doucement, ce qui n'empêcha pas le japonais de se réveiller, et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Ca va p'tite sœur ?

Celle-ci acquiesça.

A ses côtés, Duo se réveilla peu à peu.

_Iko-chan...

_Dad... dy

Il la serra dans ses bras, Heero vint se joindre à eux.

_Vous m'a... vez man... qué

_Toi aussi, mon ange, tu nous as tellement manqué.

Koiko s'était de nouveau endormie. Et Quatre et Trowa était venu chercher Eiri afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Heero s'était assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Et Duo était venu se pelotonner dans ses bras.

Ils semblaient tous les deux réfléchir, et leurs yeux ne quittaient plus Koiko, par peur qu'elle s'envole de nouveau.

Le japonais prit la parole.

_Nous avons été pilote de gundams... Nous n'avons pas eu une adolescence anodine, mais finalement, nous ne sommes par pour autant à l'abri de ces choses qui peuvent arriver tous les jours à n'importe qui... Nous avons concentré nos efforts sur d'éventuelles personnes à qui nous aurions fait du mal pendant la guerre... mais quelque part, nous sommes comme tout le monde...

_Hm...

_Silence._

_Heureusement, tout est bien, qui finit bien...

_Hn.

Ils avaient vécu des moments très difficiles. Ils s'étaient tous éloignés plus ou moins les uns des autres.

_Koiko sous le joug d'une folle. _

_Eiri délaissé par les recherches de ses deux pères._

_Et Heero et Duo..._

_Je t'ai dit des mots terribles, lui dit Duo.

_Silence._

_Ca ne venait pas de toi mais de ta douleur... celle au fond de toi...

_Tu pourras me pardonner ?

Et pour toute réponse...

_Embrasse-moi Tenshi.

.

Ils étaient enfin de nouveau réunis tous les 4.

Et ils rattraperaient le temps perdu en essayant d'oublier ses instants horribles, et en se reconstruisant ensemble.

.

.

*** Fin ***

**.**

**.**

Voilà c'est la fin ! je ne sais pas encore si je fais un épilogue ou pas...


End file.
